1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spin transfer type magnetic random access memory and a write method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current-induced magnetic field write method and spin transfer torque write method have been proposed as magnetic random access memory write methods. In the spin transfer torque writing method, the reversal torque effect is small, so the effect of assisting a vector in another write direction of spin transfer may be necessary. Also, in the conventional spin transfer torque write method of performing magnetic field assist disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-286726, the number of interconnections increases because an interconnection for magnetic field assist is separately formed, or an area load is produced because the interconnection for magnetic field assist is enlarged. Consequently, the conventional magnetic field assisting method increases the chip cost.